Winter Bliss
by DinoGoesRawr
Summary: Kori & Raven switches houses for the winter. They move to the opposite side of the continent in hopes of forgetting about their exes. What they never expected was falling back in love. Too bad it is never simple. RichKoriXav GarRavMal
1. Winter Escape

**_Winter Bliss_**

**A/N:** While deciding a plot for a new story, I remembered one of my favorite movies, This Holiday. I simply loved the idea of two heart broken girls switching houses and falling in love there. Even though the first chapter is similar to the movie, I promise that the rest of it is more original. None the less, hope you guys enjoy.

**Summary:** Reunited best friends, Kori Anders and Raven Roth, decide to switch houses after having their hearts broken. They move to the complete opposite side of the continent in hopes of forgetting about their exes. What they never expected was falling back in love during their journey, even though they sworn to never again. Complications run deep as their exes become involved in their lives again.

**Inspired by This Holiday.** (I hope the producers won't kill me :[) It's a great movie, check it out if you have time.

-

-

-

-

-

She gazed tearfully outside of her window; snow covered the plains and the once bare trees like a big blanket. She let out a bitter laugh; if only her mood could be as beautiful as the site outside. It has been days since she found her long-term boyfriend in bed with another girl. Since then, she has become a total mess.

Her thick and long crimson hair looked like it hasn't been brushed for years. Stains covered her shirt and sweats probably from a week ago. Her sweet strawberry scent was replaced by an indescribable odor. Needless to say, Kori Anders has never looked as horrible since a long time. Who can blame her though? Xavier Redd was her other half, the one who she turned to whenever she couldn't go on herself. It wasn't the first time she has caught him having an affair with another girl, it was the sixth. Although her heart wouldn't let him go, she knew that there was no other choice.

She turned away from the window and her beautiful features scrunched up at the site of a crystal heart. The heart was carefully engraved with their anniversary date. It was his fifth year anniversary present to her. Without a second thought, she grabbed it and chucked it at a shelf full of his DVDs. Damn everything; there was nothing in this house that didn't remind her of him. After all, he has been living there for six years.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and let out a loud sigh. She couldn't take it anymore; she desperately needed to get out of Brampton. Wiping her tears hastily, she grabbed a phonebook from the top of a shelf. She coughed at the dust from the ancient book. After roaming the book for a few minutes, her eyes lit up at the site of a familiar number. Quickly writing the number on a paper, she grabbed the telephone and dialed the number of an old reliable friend.

--

Across on the other side of the continent is a beautiful yet broken girl in a meditating position. She chanted mysterious words without a break for air and without a single stir. Her body was tense unlike her usual relaxed meditating position. Her right hand gripped strongly onto a US weekly magazine causing deep wrinkles on the pages.

Her beauty is unlike others, it is dark yet alluring. Her dark purple hair reaches to her shoulder in a slant cut. She has a pale exterior, one look at her and you are deeply mesmerized. She is so delicate that one doesn't want to touch her in fear of breaking her. This beauty is Raven Roth.

Inside the magazine is an article about her first love, Malchior, being engaged to another. Raven and Malchior's chemistry was undeniably strong, even though it has been four years since they last dated. After their breakup, they frequently visited each other. He was the one who captured and never gave back her heart. She was unsure of the true reason why she was mad. Was it because he was moving on, or simply because she could not let him go?

Her phone rang interrupting her thoughts. She got out of her pose and grabbed her cell phone.

"This is Raven Roth," she answered. "Raven? Oh Raven, it has been such a long time since I have seen you. It's Kory from middle school." replied the caller.

Raven gasped, it has been such a long time indeed. Kory brought so much bittersweet memories. They were best friends, inseparable from kindergarten to middle school. They gave each other strength and reassurance. But one night, Raven couldn't take living in the same house as her abusive father and ran away. Although Kory had her number, she couldn't call Raven in fear of Raven's father finding out.

The two reunited best friends talked for hours, forgetting about all their troubles.

Kory twirled the cord while talking to Raven and turned her chair around. Her eyes suddenly went big at the sight of the damage she caused earlier.

"Xavier..." she whispered."Whose Xavier," questioned Raven. Kory snapped out of her trance after realizing what she said. "My eight years ex that cheated on me for the sixth time," Kory hissed out. Remembering her reason for calling, she continued on, "actually, I was also calling to ask you a big favor. Do you mind if I stay at your house for the holidays? I really need an escape from this place."

"Since I live in Brampton, Ontario now, it won't be much of a trouble going there. That is ... if you mind... "She added hesitantly.

Raven suddenly had at an idea, "In Canada? Kori, how about we switch houses for the holidays for two weeks? I'm going through boyfriend problems too and need to have some alone time. Besides, I always wanted to go visit Canada" Raven waited patiently on the phone for the reply.

"How does Sunday sound?"

Both girls gave their first smile in a long time. "Perfect."

--

The holidays are the busiest time of the year for airports. First, Kori Anders waited three hours in the check-in line with her big red suitcase. After she got her luggage sent, she got lost finding her gate. After a big struggle of locating her gate, she found out that it has been relocated. Thankfully her second gate wasn't hard to find. But her flight was delayed two hours. It wasn't until afternoon that her flight was called. She entered with her backpack held in front of her. "A35," she muttered. She was relieved that another girl around her age took the seat next to her.

Kori sat near by the window. She took one last look at Ontario and closed her eyes. "Attention passengers please buckle up and turn off all electronics. Enjoy your flight until we reach our destination, Gotham City"

-

Raven Roth boarded the Canada Express smoothly. She handed the flight attendant her seat number and was directed towards the front part of the plane. She sat down on her first class seat and settled down her laptop on the counter.

It was a true miracle that her boss allowed her to take this vacation. As a close friend of hers, he understood the pain she has to go through. However, he agreed on one condition, if she would still help him manage his schedule on vacation. Since she was his assistant, she knows without her, he would be in complete chaos. Thus, she brought her laptop and blackberry along. It didn't bother her through, her job is her life. This was the closest to vacation she has ever gotten. She closed her eyes and awaited her landing in Ontario.

--

Kori stumbled out of the airport and smiled. She stretched and gave a huge laugh. "Gotham, here I am!" she shouted. Ignoring the strange looks she received, she grabbed her luggage and ran towards a yellow cab. However, a man arrived before she did. He was gorgeous, from his dark features to his toned body.

She simply couldn't take her eyes off of him. She did not inspect all of him since he spoke up. "My apologies gorgeous, you can take this one. I'll just wait for the next." Kori melted; his voice was smooth and intoxicating. She was speechless. All she can do was nod and let out a shy "thank you" before scurrying into the cab. She was in such a deep dream state that she didn't even realize that the cab driver had taken her baggage and hauled it into the trunk. She took one last glance at the stranger and smiled meekly. In return, he returned a heart throbbing smile.

To his advantage, she couldn't see his eyes behind his dark sunglasses. If she did, she would have seen his eyes which were as mesmerized as hers. He watched the cab drive away and wondered when it will be till he will see this fiery beauty again.

-

Raven landed in Toronto, Ontario at night. She blew her hair out of her face and claimed her baggage. There was still half an hour journey till she arrived to the small town of Brampton. She decided to treat herself and rented a limo instead of a cab. Ontario was beautiful all around. Toronto was filled with lights and adventure. While in Brampton was a winter wonderland.

Her sour mood soon melted when she saw the covering snow. She rolled down the windows and caught a falling snowflake on her nose. Although Gotham has snow, it wasn't as beautiful as Brampton. Families rode on carriages led by horses while the drivers guided. Different groups of choirs sang as they passed by. Couples walked hand in hand as they cuddled up. Christmas lights covered the entire town from trees to stores.

--

Kori was frustrated; there were a hundred keys in the chain! For heavens sake, what does Raven need with all of them? She fumbled with each one, inserting and hoping that it would be the right one. She mentally scolded at herself when she saw a key that was labeled "home". Impatiently, she thrust the key into the slot and turned. She was in such a hurry that she ended up tumbling into the one story apartment.

Regaining her composure, she let out a low whistle. Raven's place was gorgeous; Raven always knew what looked good. It was strangely welcoming, even though it had a dark vibe to it. It was spacious with simple dark colored furnitures. The apartment was filled with recent technology, from her 42" television to computer operated security system.

She felt the need to run and tour the apartment. Throwing her baggage down, she ran to the nearest room with a huge grin on her face. This one was the office room with four computers and a shelf full of two inched binders. A huge calendar hung onto the walls close to the biggest desk. She laughed. Raven was still the same organized person as she was nine years ago.

By the end of the tour, she was worn out. She found an exercise room and a guest room. There was a big bathroom with a jacuzzi and four way shower. The kitchen was connected with the bar. Not only was there a dining room but a family room. Last but not last, Kori ended up in the master room. It was humongous, a king size bed and a lazy boy diagonal of it. There was a small rug with candles on the other side. She quickly ran out to bring her stuff in there, but not missing Raven's walk-in-closet before she left. Upon her return, she smiled excitedly. "Now this is what I call a vacation."

-

A slightly tipsy Raven stepped out of the limo. She looked ahead and saw a cozy cabin surrounded by a wooden fence. It appeared as if this was the only cabin she would see till miles later. She brushed off some snow on the fence and the words Anders appeared. She opened the gate slowly and entered the cabin. A warm apple spice scent greeted her. Inside was just as cozy as outside seemed.

Just as she started walking, something startled her. She looked down and saw a small furry brown dog. Raven decided to confirm her faded recognization. She kneeled down and examined his name tag. "Silkie," she slowly read. The dog barked and jumped at the sound of his name. Everything was clearer now; she started remembering him and their memories. Just like Kory, Silkie has been a big part of her childhood. Once he even saved her from another brutal attack from her father.

With Silkie by her side, she proceeded entering the cabin. It wasn't much, just two stories with lots of furniture and knick-knacks. Cursing at the random objects she tripped on, she made a mental note to clean up some of the mess. It took her a while, but she finally found the main room. Unlike the other rooms, this one smelled like strawberry champagne. She threw her luggage on the bed and got started in sorting everything out.

After an hour, she settled down with a cup of hot chocolate by the window. She changed into a pair of black sweatpants and dark blue long-sleeved. A scarf was wrapped around her delicate neck. On her left side, Silkie's nuzzled in a pillow. This was different for Raven, but she found herself to strangely like it.

--

For the first time in days, the two girls slept in peace without silently crying themselves to sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** Ohla! It has been such a long time since I have written a fanfiction, and I'm so excited to have you guys read and review it. I have been on the longest writers block ever, two long years, rawr. Even though I have been reading most of the stories, I really miss the feeling of getting e-mails about new reviews. Lots of original and great stories out there: The Proxy, Everyone Loves a High School Story, Life's Canvas, South Pole, etc. I just hope I can be on one of you're favorites some day :D

Hope you guys enjoyed it; please review about what you guys think about it. _Happy Holidays_ and 2008 Everyone!

Sorry but if I don't get at least 10 reviews, I might discontinue it due to it's unpopularity. I don't want to continue if no one likes it :[


	2. Impressions

**A/N:** Wow, I was so surprised at all the wonderful reviews. Thank you so much! So after I read the reviews, I automatically got writing the second chapter. Hopefully I can finish it on January 1st, 2008, as a holiday gift for everyone. Each review was individual and extremely encouraging that I couldn't help but reply to some of them.

SaoirseWaveglow: Yay, my first reviewer and I can't ask for a better person to take this title. Thank you, I'm enjoying this stay very much[: Oh no, don't worry about it. I actually like it when people tell me what I'm doing wrong; it helps alot. I'm very proud of my mistakes :D and feel free to point them out. It helped me realize what I did wrong, and correct them before I look like even a bigger fool. Stay cool :D

BoxofChocolates: lol, thank you. By the way, I love your screen name. BoxofChocolates, yum. Happy Holidays.

cartoonstar: Yay, thanks alot. I'll update more so you can read more. Raven and Garfield's encounters are always the funniest to write about. Two different personalities addicted to one another.

Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky: Thank you very much. It's the perfect movie for the season, very sweet movie. I'm glad you loved it. I can't wait to hear from you more.

SuPeR HyPeR chick 101: Darn, am I that predictable? You are correcto mondo! There is a connection between Raven and Richard, but I won't spoil much before you read it :D I wish fate would bring me to Grayson- what a hunk! Thanks.

moonlitsfantasy: Awe thank you very much. I won't make you wait no longer, DinoGoesRawr to the rescue!

Lil-Mz.Sunshine: Gasp, it's okay, I haven't watched This Holiday till recently. Hopefully I'm not spoiling anything for you, it's just the first chapter might be similar to the movie's plot. Teen Titan's version is always the coolest. Thank you very much, you're the best. Happy New Years to you too!

Royal Blue: Thank you very much :D I was just scared that I would be a lame story with a lame plot to some people, one that no one wants to be updated. :[ But now that I have you're review, I have not an once of doubt in mind. I love your screen name by the way.

filipina-princessa: Lol! Really? Wow, what are the chances of that? I was searching for a good location in Canada and I came across Brampton's site. I immediately fell in love with it. How is living in Ontario? I hope my descriptions are accurate. Thanks alot, I hope you enjoy this story too.

Taraum: Thank you very much :D, it means alot. Happy New Years!

-

-

-

-

-

**Monday, December 12**

-**w/Kori**-

It was afternoon by the time Kori woke up. She changed into dark blue plaid shorts and a white boyfriend tank. For some unknown reason, she was in an extremely jolly mood. While dancing, she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She popped her Old Mix CD into the stereo. She grabbed her toothbrush as the song came on. "Wise man says, only fools rush in. But I can't help but falling in love with you..." she sang into her toothbrush.

Kori waltz herself to the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients. Since breakfast has already passed, she decided to make a lunch. "It's now or never! Kiss me my darling, be mine tonight. Tomorrow will be too late..." she sang loudly. She was too busy swaying to the stove that she didn't realize someone entering the apartment. "It's now or never, my love won't wait," the uninvited stranger sang deeply. Kori immediately dropped her spatula at the sound of the stranger. She cursed at the fallen spatula on her feet. The stranger appeared in a blink of an eye with a napkin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," it said. She looked down and saw him wiping the mess for her. As he got up, she couldn't help but wonder where she saw him before. Unfortunately, her voice spoke before her mind got to process everything. "Taxi!" she blurted out. Kori used both of her hands to cover her mouth. A deep rose share appeared on her cheeks. She has never felt as mortified as today.

The stranger gave a deep chuckle. He extended his hands and gave her a wink. In return, she grabbed it and shook it.

"Richard Grayson. Also Raven's boss," he introduced.

"Kori, Kori Anders. Also Raven's childhood friend" she replied shyly.

She was sure her temperature had gone up to a hundred degrees. Weather it was her blurting, dancing, singing, or attire, she wasn't sure.

Their moment was interrupted as smoke came out of her egg benedicts. With one swift motion, he took control of the pan. She turned off the stereo while he was finishing up her cooking. On her way back, she grabbed a black cotton jacket. She blushed again. The table was filled for more than enough food for a whole party.

Kori watched Richard as he grabbed a plate and settled the egg benedicts on the table. "My apologies, I was not expecting company," Kori said.

For once, she got to examine him fully. The same black sunglasses were still on his face. He had short ebony locks. Although he was skinny, he was very muscular. He was probably five feet eleven since he seemed two inches taller than her. He was dressed in a black cashmere sweater with a navy stripped collar visible underneath. His Armani jeans were dark and a bit loose on him.

"No, it was my fault. I had no idea that someone would be at Raven's place while she was gone. I was just stopping by to grab some paperwork she left on the desk," he said. His eyes suddenly narrowed, "unless... you are breaking in".

She, however, didn't see his joke and took it seriously. "No, no. I swear I didn't break in. Rachel and I decided to switch houses for the holiday. She gave me her-," Kori stopped her mumbling as she saw his amused facial expression. Her seriousness disappeared as her eyebrows furrowed. "You're mean," she scolded.

Richard laughed and then suddenly became serious. He clutched onto his heart drastically. "I'm hurt," he mocked. Kori playfully punched him. They looked at each other for a split second and burst out laughing. He gripped onto a table for support. It took one long minute until they stopped laughing.

He took a bow after readjusting his hair. "Well, I better get the paperwork and leave. Don't want to interrupt you're lunch now do we?" he said and proceeded into the office room. "Wait!" she cried out. He didn't turn around from his paused position. Kori fidgeted with her fingers for a few seconds and offered, "Do you want to stay for lunch." By now he had turned around to face her. Richard gave her a genuine smile and replied. "I would love to."

-**w/Raven**-

All the way on the other side, Raven arrived back at Kori's after a morning jog with Silkie. She went to take a shower after taking off her black and purple Nike outfit. On her way to the shower, she dumped her clothes in the laundry bin. When she was done taking a shower, she took a navy towel and wrapped it around herself. Her short hair took a small amount of time to blow dry.

She smirked; this trip was getting better and better for her. Since she wasn't at work anymore, she didn't need to wear her silly work attires. Raven settled with a black graphic tee, a black overcoat, jeans, and boots. The weather wasn't freezing today. Raven decided to go driving in the town with Silkie. But first, she wanted a cup of tea. Driving around in Brampton was different than Gotham. It was harder to maneuver since the snow was deep. Thankfully, she managed to get to Sack's Cafe without any accidents.

She had to admit the tea was pretty good. She entered Kory's car with a satisfied smile. Her smile soon faded when she saw a commotion on the other side of the car. An olive skinned man was jumping up and down and pointing to something. He might as well be in preschool because of his immature actions. She got out and realized that his tiny fingers were pointing to Kory's car. The crazy man was screaming. "Help! This lady stole my best friend's car!" "Someone call the police!" "Help!" Nearby pedestrians didn't take him seriously.

Raven was irritated with him. With one smooth move, she stuffed a napkin in his mouth. He choked but managed to spit it out. "What was that for? Are you crazy! Why did you try to kill-" Her stern voice stopped him. "Kori and I traded houses and cars for the winter." Raven said nothing after, as if she was daring him to challenge her. Too bad he didn't get her signal. "Prove it."

The stranger was five feet five, a bit taller than her. He was certainly skinny for his age. His messy hair was dark brown with tints of green. She found his dark green eyes to be the most alluring feature. He wore a tan jacket over a white tee with light colored jeans. On his feet was a pair of tan colored Timberlands. Both his hands were covered with white gloves.

Raven was getting more annoyed with him. "Silkie is Kori's dog since she was little," she stated. She saw that it wasn't enough. She counted to ten to calm her down and continued. "Her full name is Kori Anders." "Her favorite color is purple and pink." "She strangely loves mustard." "Her ex for eight years was Xavier." The stranger inspected her one last time and decided that she wasn't lying.

He took off his glove and extended it. "Garfield Logan," he announced with a bright smile. Raven made no attempt to shake his hand. She gave him a questioning look and proceeded back into the car. Garfield's smile dropped but he quickly ran to her window. He knocked on it repeatedly till she would roll down her window. His smile was quickly regained even though she was more annoyed than ever. "I never got you're name," he said. "Raven Roth," she replied carelessly. He deepened his voice to imitate his transformer toy, "I shall see you next time." Like a little kid, he waved her goodbye as she drove away.

"Buffoon," she muttered. Her eyes became wide as she finally processed his last words. "See me next time?!" She drove back home with the thoughts of driving around the town abandoned.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **I didn't proof read it as much this time, so tell me if I got anything mixed up. My apologies, this chapter was really short. But I thought it would be the best place to stop since the next chapter will be much longer (I promise) AND of course, where's the fun in stories without DRAMA: Don't worry, it's all about to get crazy! **Happy New Years**: 2008!

Please review and tell me what you would like to see happen. I have the power in my hands :D puwhaha.


	3. Unexpected Suprise

**A/N**: Thank you for all the wonderful review, each one meant a lot to me. I hope everyone has a blissful winter this year. Drink lots of hot cocoa and eat tons of cookies. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Wednesday, December 14**

**-w/Kori-**

Kori wanted to do something different today. Instead of taking Raven's car, she decided to walk. Kori pulled her flaming red hair into a ponytail. She wore a black pea coat that went up to her waist with black gloves. Her dark blue jeans were halfway covered with black leg warmers. On her on her feet were comfortable black Pumas. Kori grabbed her purse and locked the door.

After wrong turns and dead ends, she eventually found her way to downtown with her map. Gotham was beautiful from it's skyscrapers to the busy streets. She buried her head in her jacket, shivering slightly from the cold. Lattes filled up her mind. Her eyes gleamed as they saw Pete's Coffee.

It took a while, but she got her soy latte. Kori had no idea where she was going, but she proceeded anyways. Finally, she stopped and entered Gotham's Westfield Mall. She pulled the heavy golden doors for a family before entering herself.

As she entered, she couldn't help but marvel at the site before her. In the middle of the mall was a 15 feet Christmas tree adorned with ornaments. Santa Clause sat on his giant red and gold chair with a child on his lap. Artificial snow was placed underneath it all. Each shop had its own way of matching the winter theme.

Five hours later, she was carrying six giant bags. Her Puma's didn't seem to be helping her sore feet much. She couldn't help but slightly tumble with every step she took. There was still two-third of the mall she didn't explore, but she wanted to go home.

"Kori!" She turned her head around at the sound of her name. Before her was Richard Grayson. He wore a black and white dress shirt with slightly loose jeans. The same sunglasses covered his eyes. In his hand was a tiny black bag with gold letters engraved "Zale's Jewelry". Kori looked up at the sign from the store he had just exited. "Zale's Jewelry," she read to herself. She wondered who he was buying it for but quickly diminished her thoughts.

Richard's eye grew wide as he saw her bags. "Do you need help with those," he offered. Even though she stubbornly said no to his offer, he grabbed four of them. "Do you need a ride back to Rachel's?" he asked. She shook her head and replied, "No, that would be too much of a hassle." He gave her an evil smirk. "Too bad, I have you're bags."

Kori couldn't help but giggle as she followed him. He gestured her into a limo parked outside of the mall. He gave her a confused look as she started bouncing up and down on her seat. She gave him a shy smile, "I have never been in a limo before."

"Rachel's place, Alfred," he instructed to his driver. During the whole ride, they talked about their hometown to their current jobs. To both of their dismay, the ride took only 20 minutes. "We're here," Alfred announced. Kory thanked both of them as she gathered her things. Richard stopped her before she grabbed the last one. "I'll help you," he said. He took three of the bags this time and accompanied her to the apartment.

When they got there, she surprised him with a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you." It took him a while, but he regained his composure. He straightened himself out, and choked out a "wait". She watched as he dug out a wrinkled envelope from the pocket of his jeans. Richard smiled sheepishly as he handed it to Kory. "I'm having a Christmas party, and you are invited." He left before she had a chance to thank him.

Kori gave a huge grin as she looked at the card. Without one moment to spare, she rushed into her room and searched for an outfit.

**-w/Raven-**

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted. Raven never looked more intriguing. Candles surrounded her as she sat meditated position. Her inner emotions made her seem like she was floating

She had a soft expression, but inside her mind, everything was haywire. Her eyebrows furrowed. Even miles apart, she still couldn't stop thinking about him. She gave a silent laugh. Who was she to think that he can be erased that easily? Malchior was the one to show her the world. But he was also the one to take it away from her.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted again. It took her a few hours before her mind was finally set into a meditation mood.

It didn't last long though. A loud banging noise interrupted her calm state. Her eyes shot open and then suddenly narrowed. She mumbled cuss words as she blew out her candles. With one jerk, the wooden doors opened. Raven seemed undisturbed by the wind that blew in fiercely. There stood in the cold was the last person she wanted to see.

He gave her a large smile and invited himself into the cabin. She slammed the door shut. He kept his large smile even though she was clearly aggravated. "What are you doing here?" He plopped his whole body onto the coach while playing with Silkie. "Like I said, I would be checking up on you," he said, "just in case you were lying."

She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. "Gar...field, is it?" she asked. He grinned and nodded, "hi Raven."

"Okay, now that you have established the truth. Goodbye," she said. He ignored her comment and stayed on the coach. His face beamed and he reached into his windbreaker pocket. She gave him a questioning glance as he dug frantically the other pockets. Finally he pulled out a ticket. "You should come to my show Raven!" He quickly ran to her side and jumped enthusiastically. "Come! Come! Come!" he pleaded with an attempted pout. He gave her a wink and pretended to slick his hair back. "You know you dig me."

It was difficult but she restrained herself from slapping him. "Please, please, please," he begged on his knee. "If I put it under consideration, would you shut up?" Garfield nodded repeatedly. She snatched it from him and stuffed it into her jacket. "Fine."

He leaped into the air and with a blink of eye, he was out the cabin. "See you there!" a distant voice called. Raven stared down at the gold and green ticket. _Come enjoy the magic of the amazing Garfield Logan!_ "How cliché."

**Friday, December 16**

**-w/Kori-**

She giggled and twirled around the full length mirror. Today was the day of Richard's Christmas Party. Ever since he invited her, she couldn't stop thinking about it. It took her a while, but she got her complete attire after browsing all of Gotham's finest. Although her dress was fairly simple, something about Kori made it stand out. It was a dark red strapless dress that went to her knees. The bottom of her dress swirled graciously with her twirls. Her wrist was adorned with three thin gold bangles; each of them was engraved with a French word in cursive. Cute gold heels were placed on her petite feet. A clear nail polish coated all her nails. Her hair was loosely tied to the side. She had curled it and left her side bangs the same. Her face shimmered from the gold make-up she added and light red lip gloss.

A gasp was let out when she saw the time. She hurriedly snatched Raven's car keys and rushed out the door. When she closed the doors, she realized that she left the keys to the apartment on the kitchen counter. The automatic lock prevented her from entering the apartment again. She sighed in frustration after trying everything to get back in. She gave up and slumped onto the wall. Suddenly she jotted up at the remembrance of Richard's spare keys. She made a mental note to remind him later. With no time wasted, she sped to Raven's BMW in the lower parking lot.

Kori arrived thirty minutes late to the party. She was relieved to know that she wasn't the only one who was 'fashionable late'. Hundreds of cars were parking into the spacious lot. She parked her car and nearly tumbled out of car at her haste. Kori was more than excited. She had never been to a major party quite like Richard's. Back in Brampton, sleepovers were considered the biggest parties. Never had she seen anything like this. Thousands of sleek and black cars were parked. Guests were adorned with the most expensive jewelry, watches, suits, and dresses. Everyone was walking with a proper posture. She pulled her shoulders back and raised her head. It was much harder than she thought. Her attempt failed after a few seconds.

At the moment she entered the enormous mansion, she didn't feel welcomed. Kori mentally slapped herself. She had completely forgotten that she didn't know anybody besides Richard. She bit her lip and thanked X'hal when she saw a bar. "Ice water please," she asked. She brought the edge of the cold glass to her lips. Couples from their early 20s to late 70s were dancing happily on the dance floor. She hummed and swayed with the melody from the musicians on the stage.

There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around only to be faced with Richard Grayson. He wore an Armani suit with a dark red dress shirt underneath. A black and red tie was wrapped around his neck. Sunglasses were placed on his face, just like every time she saw him. He gave her a lopsided smile, "it's not seeing you again Kori. You look beautiful, as always." Her cheeks burned as red as her hair. Richard gestured to someone next to him. "Roy, Kori." "Kori, Roy" She finally took notice of the orange hair friend next to him. Roy reached his hand out and she shook it. "Pleasure meeting you gorgeous," he said with a wink. Her cheeks were probably bright red by now.

A pair of slim arms wrapped Richard from behind. The red headed stranger placed her lips on his neck. "Miss me babe?"

"Kori, this is…," he started. "Barbara, his girlfriend," she finished. Barbara released her embrace from Richard and shook Kori's hand. Barabra grabbed Richard's tie and pulled him in for a kiss. "Aren't you going to ask your girlfriend to dance," she whispered. He coughed and loosened the grip on his tie. "Would you dance with me Babs?" he asked. She dragged him to the dance floor before he got to finish his goodbye.

"_Of course he has a girlfriend_," she thought inwardly. "_A gorgeous one too. How silly of myself to have wishful thinking._"Kori stared down on the floor lost in her own pool of thoughts. "Would you like to dance with me," Roy interrupted. She suddenly remembered Roy and broke out of her trance. With a smile, she replied. "Sure."

Roy turned out to be a real gentleman. They talked throughout their whole dance. Within five songs, they formed a silent friendship. Apparently he was into archery, knew Richard since kindergarten, and was the same age as her. Roy led her to the bar to take a break. Her face flushed at the sight of Richard and his girlfriend ordering drinks. Feeling the same thoughts coming back to her, she thought of excuses to leave. "Richard, my man!" Roy shouted. At the sound of his name, Richard turned around and smiled. "_Too late for that_." She honestly didn't feel like smiling, but placed a fake one anyways. She wandered her eyes towards the floor once again.

Barbara turned around and so did the couple talking to her. "Roy, you remember Xavier don't you." Kori's eyes widen. "_It couldn't be… could it_?" Her head slowly rose up to meet a pair of deep maroon eyes Those eyes seemed so familiar to her, yet she refused to acknowledge it. She looked at the woman next to him. Probably another one night slut he picked up from a club. She wondered if she was hallucinating. But there he stood in front of her, with his high ego and a cocky smirk to match it.

"How have you been cutie?" His deep voice confirmed her fears. Her heart stopped at the moment their eyes locked once again. At that moment, she knew. The man that stood before her was no doubt Xavier Redd. The same Xavier Redd who she desperately tried to run away from. Kori did what she needed to do. Everything became a blur as she dashed out of the mansion, including Richard's frantic calls.

By now her high heels were in her hands while she ran through the cold pavement. Loud sobs echoed throughout the empty parking lot. She jerked opened the doors of the car and clutched onto the steering wheel. She drove back home when her tears eventually died down.

It wasn't until she reached her floor that she realized the keys she forgot to ask from Richard. She leaned on the wall and slid down. Her body shook violently. She wasn't sure whether it was from the freezing temperature or events from the night. She rolled into a ball on the ground. Both her heart and body was too numb to bother crying out her agony.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** It's 2 oh clock at night, but I really want to update a.s.a.p. for everyone :D There wasn't much Gar and Raven in this chapter this time but they'll be back. This chapter was a bit depressing, but I think that's what makes the story the best. I hope everyone's having a great Martin Luther King holiday! Keep dreaming and believing.

Please review and tell me what you think :D


End file.
